Star Knight
Star Knight is a young alicorn prince that born to Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Blue Sword. Personality As all colts, he is very cheerful and playful, being also very curious. He inherited her mother's inteligence and lust for knowledge, as he pass most of his time in the library of the Light Castle. But he also inherited his father's clumsiness and sense of honor. Although he grew up surrounded by the cold looks of the light ponies, Star remains loyal to his kingdom. Skills He is still too young to show any abilities, but the Lord of Chaos says he has the same light than his mother’s. Somehow, when Twilight get's out of control due to Heartbeat's power inside of her, he is able to make her find her true self. This is revealed to be his special gift, as he was able to see through Pandora's disguise and make her return to her former self. Purple Smoke explains this is similar to Heartbeat's emphaty. As the Jinchuriki of Nine-Tails, he may have some special powers. Relationships Family Blue Sword and Twilight Sparkle They are Star's parents. They love him very much and do everything to protect him. As he grows, their relationship becomes very close, as Twilight and Blue Sword becomes his tutors. Sunlight Blaze and Midnight Shine They are Star's little twin sisters. He seems to love them very much and they seem to retrun the feeling. Gleaming Shield Gleaming Shield is Star's cousin and they seem to get along very well. Description in the Saga The Light Kingdom Star Knight born in the epilogue, revealing having his great-uncle Shooting Star’s coat, the mixture of his parents’ mane color and his father’s eyes. The Taking of Tartarus He appeared in the second chapter, where his parents attend the Great Galloping Gala and he and his cousin Gleaming Shield are held hostage by the Lord of Chaos who wanted to trade them for the key of Tartarus. Golden Paladin, honoring his duty to the royal family of the Light Kingdom, gives the key to the Lord of Chaos that releases the two babies. After that, Star Knight, for now, only made minor appearance, sometimes in Heartbeat company, where she became his playmate. In "The Predators of the Night, Part II", he meets Jonagold, Big Mac and Cherry Blossom's son, and they seem great friends, or with his parents. In "Entering in Heartbeat's Dreams", Star is with his parents during the Light Kingdom Recovery Day, until Heartbeat's nightmares caused by Oogie Boogie make Star be trusted to some guards. In "The Revenge of the Trix", Star is playing with his parents in the gardens when Golden Paladin comes to say Twilight there's an emergency. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", he and her mother and lead by Heartbeat and Twilight's friends to the Diamond Domain to protect them from Scale. He seems a little scary when Scale arrives and, before Twilight absorves Twilight's light in order to defeat Scale, she puts him inside of a diamond to protect him. When his mother starts to get out of control, he somehow is able to make her find her true self. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", it's Star's birthday and a party is held in the castle with all his family and friends. Heartbeat gives him a special mirror made from crystal that grow under the Oasis of the Heart that can reflect the best friend of anypony who use it. When Star uses it, he is able to see his parents. Finding True Talents In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", he is with his father and mother when they are watching Melody's play. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", he attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with his parents. Spike Finds His Family Blue, Twilight and Star are together in the gardens when Spike appears and Twilight goes to help him find his family. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "How to Make a Jinchuriki", he is chosen by the Lord of Order to become the Jinchuriki of Nine-Tails, although his parents doesn't agree initially. He then has the Tailed Beast sealed in him by Golden Paladin. In "The Power of Seeing", Star Knight is now eight and, although he has a happy life, he is haunted by the cold treatment other ponies give him because he is a Jinchuriki, although he ignores the reason. After a lesson with his mother, Star Knight shares with her his worries about never be accepted by the other ponies and Twilight advices him to be himself. He then goes meet his father so they could train together and, when they are about to go to the gardens to train, Star is able to see through Pandora's disguise and is shocked to see such darkness in her. After Blue calls Twilight and the other Generals, they get to know through Star that Pandora is in the Light Kingdom for her box. Although her mother says him to stay where he is, Star goes to the dungeons and, using his gift to make ponies find their true self, he is able to make her return to her former self, the one she was before being corrupted by the Lord of Chaos. In doing so, the darkness inside Pandora returns to the box and he gets his Cutie Mark. After learning that Pandora will disappear because the darkness that held her alive disappeared, Star becomes sad for her. In "Gloomy News", he is reunited with his best friends, Jonagold and Moonlight. During the return from the station to the castle, Star continues to note the cold stares that some light ponies give to him. He then tells to his friends about how he got his Cutie Mark and shares with them the doubts he has about them. After Heartbeat tells how Star's power helped to defeat Perfect Scale, Jonagold says that the light ponies may consider him as a hero, what has a clear effect on him, as he remembers how they look him. He then goes to his room. In "The Three Great Fairies Preparoty Academy", he is in the library when he is interrupted by his sisters. Then, Mirror Coat takes him to the throne room where he is informed by his parents he will go to a boarding school at the Enchanted Forest. Initially, he is not very receptive, he finds the school very good. He also meets King Aspen and his son, Bramble, who becomes one of his colleagues. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Royalty Category:Alicorns Category:Light Ponies Category:Jinchuriki